Possessed
by A-Disgusting-Being
Summary: When Glitch finds an unusual sort of confidence, Mo becomes entranced in lust and every one else enjoys taking advantage, whereas Angel suspects so much more.


Glitch came down stairs, skin paler than usual, yet glowing with a certain darkness no one in the agency could put their fingers on, perhaps it's been the new hairstyle, of course it'd been up but it was only decorated by a thin red stripe, highlighted a bit with crimson if only to brighten the ruby center. His green eyes seemed to glow an unusual neon, and his attire had been anything than his usual.

His shirt was half tucked in, as his usual DCI uniform has been, but it was a black button down, though only half was buttoned, his neck had been provocatively exposed, and his tie was loose, shining a bright silky maroon against the black cotton. His pants had been tight, red, and hugged his ass so that not a single crease appeared.

"Aye-Whoa!" Mo jumped, eyes widening from underneath the shadow provided by his hoodie.

"I uh..Thought we were gonna match today." Mo gulped, not sure where to look, he'd been distracted by everything, the over-exposed collar bone, the shirt that exposed it which has hugged his chest, the way his tight clothes hugged his tight frame, or was it the gaze he'd been giving, how his lips pouted.

"Uh..G, are you um, wearing make up.." Mo asked, looking closer at the smokey liner surrounding glowing green eyes.

"Maybe.." He batted his lashes.

"Is that a..tongue piercing?" Mo'd become more and more flustered as the asian nonchalantly unwrapped a lollipop, sliding his tongue against it's cherry shell.

"Yeah. Do you like it-"

"Whoa, new meat." Bodie chimed happily running up behind Glitch.

"Man it's G, foo'" Bodie took a second took, pausing to stair at the plump lips wrap around the blow pop.

"Whoa...Wh-..I-" Bodie turned red. "I..have to go find Oblio." He stuttered.

The day had gone on exactly like so, and Mo was beginning to get irritated at Glitch's new 'attention'. Especially at dance practice.

"G, are you sure you can dance in those pants...they look kinda" Mo fumbled a bit, "Tight?"

"Are they?" Glitch asked, turning his back to Mo, pressing himself against the other grinding firmly before walking off. "That's the point." Glitch said, positioning as the music started. His moves weren't their usual rhythm, but they were on point, the way his hips swayed had every one in awe.

"Okay that's enough!" Mo yelled, turning boomy off and pulling Glitch away by the arm.

"What's gotten into you G?!" He barked, shaking his shoulders.

"I know what I want in me right now.." He whispered, biting into his lip as he traced Mo's arm.

"Wait . . . what?-Mph!" Glitch leaned up, pressing his lips against Mo's. "S-stop!" Mo said, pulling away, only to have the korean pull him into one of the bathrooms, locking the door. "Do you not find me attractive? I wore this for you." He mewled softly as his lips met

Mo's, tongue sliding in, Mo wrapped his arms around the Korean. Glitch moaned softly, grinding his waist into Mo's as he kissed lower.

"Y'know people will come looking for us.." Glitch purred, unzipping Mo's pants as he got on his knees.

"G..What are you doing!?" He asked, covering himself.

"You're so hard...I'm going to relieve you..you can return the favor tonight.." He smirked, pulling Mo's hand away, "Or even during lunch. . .or on break.." he chuckled softly, "Or all of the above." He tugged Mo's boxers down to his knees.

"Oh~ Must be rough."

"Wha..?"

"Being so big..Not being able to get balls deep." Mo's face burned bright red, "I mean maybe tonight...if you push me over the bed and take me from behind." Mo shuddered a bit, as his imagination set up the dirtiest images in his head, he panted softly as the Korean gripped his length, licking at it slowly, uttering soft words every so often.

"Imagine gripping my hips," Another lick, "Pounding into me, hearing my moans beneath you." Glitch took his senior into his mouth, sucking on the hardened length as it throbbed and pulsed in his mouth. Mo grunted a bit, griping the younger B-boy's hair as he sucked harder, bobbing his head up and down on his length.

Glitch slid his tongue up and down the length, pumping his grip on the other's shaft.

"Fuck.." Mo snarled a bit, uncontrollably thrusting into his junior's mouth. "I..I'm coming."

Glitch began to suck harder and again, Mo thrust, this time releasing into the other's mouth. Glitch paused, before swallowing, pulling away to lap at Mo's tip.

Mo tugged up his pants as Glitch stood up, walking to the mirror to fix his hair.

"Aye..G, you aight?" Mo smiled softly.

"Perfect." Glitch said. "Let's go." Mo nodded, following Glitch out the door. Angel passed the two, taking a minute to look at Glitch again.

"Gawking at his new, 'costume'?" Aubrey asked, teasingly.

"Cierra la boca, chica." Angel said, studying the Korean as he walked down the hall. "Aye Glitch!" Angel yelled. Glitch turned, "Cristo." Glitch's eyes turned black for a moment, then shone green again. Glitch scowled at Angel before returning to Mo.

"Did you see that?"Angel asked, turning to see Aubrey checking herself in the mirror.

"No what happened?"

"He's possessed."


End file.
